Six months
by laicka
Summary: How long does it take to change a man completely and change the destiny of an Empire?


Standing in front of both, the Empress Emily Kaldwin and the Royal Protector, Lord Corvo Attano, can make any man's blood run cold. It is an imposing sight, seeing such a young woman on the throne, with a ruthless and cruel look on her eyes and in the back a tall man with even a darker look. It can easy destroy any confidence of anyone who decide to come and talk directly to the young Empress. I have stand guard in many occasions seeing how high lords and low born come begging in some case for help, pleading for something that seem fair, but mostly they are thrown into the street again. I had seen the Empress mock them after they left and how the Lord Protector stood motionless. I had seen many things, and yet as I write this I can't help but feel angry at myself for not done something about it. I guess that I stop myself remembering that after all I was the captain of the City Watch and my duty was to carry out the wishes of the Empress.

I had wonder more than once as I stood there watching, how things could have been different, how I hope things would had been different. But things don't change just because one just hopes them to change. They change because one takes actions to make things different, yet I had seen some men and women trying to make a 'difference' most of them just ended up dead either by the hands of the city watch or the same Lord Protector. Of course the difference these men and women were trying to do was murdering the young Empress, thing that we couldn't allow. Not back then, not now. I admit that when I first heard that the young Lady Emily Kaldwin was alive and safe, a feeling of hope and joy fill me. Knowing that a Kaldwin was alive, could meant that things could be better, for all the persons in the city and the Empire, the Kaldwins had always looked after their people. I thought that this regimen of tyranny and corruption would soon end as soon as the young Empress sat on the throne, obviously I knew it wouldn't be a change of one day to another, but I never thought that I would be so wrong.

The regime of tyranny that the bastard of Lord Burrows started didn't end up with him; it went on with the young Empress. I thought that being raised by the late Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin, would make the young Empress being a fine and fair ruler just like her mother. But I guess something change while the young Lady Emily was held captive, what change I don't know. But I can say that the look on her eyes wasn't the same as it was when the last time I saw her with her mother. It was a dark and cold look, just like the one the Lord Protector had. To think that just a simple death can change so many things. I still remember the day that the Empress Jessamine called me to meet her in her private quarters. I was a bit nervous, I confess, as I had never been alone in the presence of the Empress. When I had made a maid announce me, she received me immediately; I entered the room, vow to her and stand still. She looked at me and smiled; she invited me to have a seat next to her, and even asked me if I wanted tea, as she was having it. I sat where she told me and accepted her offer of tea, yet I remain speechless until she spoke again. She looked straight at me and told me.

"What I'm about to ask you Captain Curnow is something really important for me," she said and drank a bit of her tea. "I'm sure you know by now that the Lord Protector, Lord Corvo, is going on my behalf to the other island of the Empire to search for a cure for the plague."

I simply nodded, but my head had started spinning, was she going to ask me to be her bodyguard while the Lord Protector was away? I couldn't imagine that, I supposed that I would had to make some arrangements, I was wondering if the security would had to be improved, but the Empress interrupted my thoughts, as they must had been quite clear.

She laugh softly and drank a bit more of tea, then she continued, "I think I know what you are thinking Captain, but let me assure you that Corvo have already take in consideration all the security measures I need while he is away. But what I want you to do, is of equal importance or at least for me. I want you to accompany the Lord Protector. If you accept this, you will be leaving in three days from today."

"It would be my pleasure, your Grace," I said solemnly.

"Then is settle," she said in a smiled to me, the last time that I saw her smiling.

I did found the Lord Protector three days later on the ship that would take us away from Gristol for two months. As I was getting ready to board, I saw how the Lord Protector and the Kaldwin women parted from one another. Lady Emily hugged Lord Attano and then they said goodbye, then the man turned to face the Empress vow at her and kissed her hand. I could easily tell there was so much that they wanted to say to each other, but all the eyes were on them so they stuck to the protocol. It passed a week until we really started talking to one another more than just the courtesies. I talked to him about the little town form which my family was form, he told me about the city in Serkonos he was from and so on. I remember something he told me before we reach our final destination, the island of Serkonos, I told him that the rat plague had take all of my family with the exception of my niece Callista, and that I was worried about her. Who could assure me that she hadn't got it while we were away? He turned and looked straight into my eyes and said.

"No one can assure you that Captain, but still who can assure us that they haven't find a cure in Dunwall by now, or that in Serkonos we will find what we have been searching for?" then he turned and looked at the sea. "The only thing that I can assure Captain is that if a man started walking down the path of despair, it will only get him to a dark place that he won't be able to get out from. So don't despair, there might be some hope left for Dunwall after all," he added and smiled at me.

It was a bit reassuring, but that feeling didn't last long, since just like the rest Serkonos gave us the same answer, they had never dealt with anything like the rat plague and as a matter of fact the three islands were planning in blocking any ship coming from Gristol. We just stay two more days on the island and then set sail to Dunwall, though on the last day before we left the port I saw him delivery what seem to be a letter to an old woman, of course when he turned I pretended I haven't seen him as I was supposedly buying something for Callista. Once we were on open sea he asked me about the gown I brought, I thought he didn't saw me. He laughed and told me that my niece would probably like Serkonos silk, then I asked him about the letter. He told that it was for his mother, I nodded and asked about his other relatives, as he had already known that I didn't have any left but my niece. He told me he had one brother and a sister, both older. He didn't mention his father, yet I couldn't stop myself and asked if his family had anything to do with the military guard of Serkonos, as I had remembered that the Lord Commander of the guard of the Duke was referred to as Lord Attano. The Lord Protector face transformed in what seems to be just a couple of second, his face became motionless and the only things that betray his emotionless aspect were his eyes, which seem full of anger and loath.

"Yes, he is my father," he said in quite a cold tone. "But I rather not talk about it."

I understood perfectly and we didn't ask about the subject any more. Now that I recall, we didn't speak much more after that, since we were bearers of ill news, I guess that the only thing we were looking forward was that indeed a cure for the plague had been discover in our absence. But of course they haven't found any cure and things got even messier, the false accusation toward the Lord Protector, the disappearance of Lady Emily and the rise of Burrows to power.

The next six months the city fall even deeper into chaos, with the City Watch becoming more and more corrupted, I tried to remind them that we were here not to serve the Lord Regent but the people of Dunwall, which usually ended with guards questioning my authority as Captain of the City Watch as getting me in odds with both Burrows and Campbell. The only good thing was that after the Lord Protector escaped from prison he ended the regimen of Burrows, of course it wasn't without a price, since he didn't just took corrupted city guards as he eliminated Burrows men, but also took good men with him. But it all come to an ended as the second Lord Regent, Admiral Havelock, was taken down and finally Lady Emily was crowed Empress, the youngest Empress crowed ever in the history of the Empire. She seemed so lovely the day of her coronation, but with cold eyes, the Lord Protector stood all the time behind her as all the nobles present themselves again and make expected courtesies. When the ceremony was over, Lord Attano approached me.

"Captain Curnow, is a pleasure to see you again, and that you are still captain of the watch," he said. "May I speak with you captain, in private?"

I simply nodded and followed him just outside to a balcony that there was in the room where the feast and party was being held.

"I meet your niece Callista some time ago, not that much," I looked at him, I couldn't believe it Callista was live?! I was so happy for those few seconds, "But I'm sorry to be the bearer of ill news, again," he added in a monotone tone. I knew what he was going to say, I really didn't need him to say it, still he went on. "She was a good woman, maybe the only good thing that Emily had while all of this happen. Yet I'm sad to inform you that she was killed, by the Admiral. But don't worry he is already death. Still I thought you would like to know what happen to her, she did care about you quite deeply," he put his hand on my shoulder and then left.

She never got to wear the gown I got her and then I realized that I really didn't had anyone left, I was all alone, all my family had been taken in a way by the bloody rat plague. The rat plague that cursed sickness. To think that when it started, the people tried to protect their beloved ones from the City Watch, they tried to cure them, to look after them, to keep them safe from the City Watch that would only killed them. But now getting the rat plague is as common as getting the flu and the people don't look after one another anymore, they actually call for the City Watch to take out the infected ones, like if they were dogs or hounds with rabies! I had seen mothers throwing their child to the arms of the City Watch because they had started to present the symptoms of the rat plague! I had seen children going inside the City Watch building crying that their parents have the plague and the guards taking them after. I had never thought I would see the city of Dunwall dive into such pitiful state, but at least is a stable and common condition now. The Empress, the terrible and young Empress Emily Kaldwin make sure that the commerce routes were kept open and even make the other island send resource to the city, I had to admitted it, it was something really impressive for a little girl like her.

Yet after all these years I couldn't take it anymore, no I couldn't, I simply couldn't. I tried to remain loyal to what I believe in, tried to remember why I had join the City Watch. To serve the people of Dunwall, but it started coming apart and then I tried to go on with the memories of those that I held dear to me, remembering that they were proud that I was the Captain of the City Watch. Yet that thought wasn't enough to go on. I could easily say that to this day there wouldn´t be anything that could make me go on with my job, that's why I decided to do something that very few persons had dare to do, stand up to the Empress Emily Kaldwin.

After the court had been held and the herald asked if anyone had any business to attend with the Empress I walked forward and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have a request to do make to the Empress Kaldwin," I said as I make a vow.

"Go ahead Captain Curnow," she said with a bit of malice on her voice.

"I would like to request my dismiss from the City Watch, your Grace."

"Your what Captain?" she said in with surprised on her voice.

I rose and looked at her face, there was anger and confusion. I also heard the whispers that started all around the room, not to mention that all the eyes were on me.

"And why do you want me to dismiss you?" she asked with contempt on her voice. "Since only those that commit crimes against the crown, against me, whishes to get dismiss so they can ran as fast and far from here. So tell me why do you want to get dismiss?"

I started sweating cold and could easily say that it really didn't matter what I said, probably she was going to send me to Coldridge Prison or have me beheading. Either ways the odds of me getting out of that room alive were really low. Still I held eye contact with the young Empress and spoke as clearly as I could.

"I'm tired, your Grace," I took a deep breath and continue. "I have server you for many years and I had done all I can to keep the peace of Dunwall. But I cannot keep up anymore with what the city demands from me. I'm a grown man and I think that it would be better for me to step aside and let someone younger lead the City Watch. Someone that would be more capable to perform and aided your Grace as is requested and expected form the Captain of the City Watch."

"You have only sever me for a couple of years, how much had they been?" she said while she touched her lips like trying to remember, of course she knew how many years I had serve in the City Watch. "Oh, yeah it had only been six years, you call that many years, Captain Curnow?" she asked sarcastically.

"I served your grandfather when he was Emperor as part of the City Watch, before your mother was crowed. And I served your mother as Captain of the City Watch, for more than ten years, and indeed as you have said your Grace, I have serve you for six years, almost seven. I think I had done serving and looking after the good people of Dunwall and the Empire," I still don't know where I got the courage or the confidence to say that to the Empress, since I like I had said one lose confidence when being in the middle of the throne room.

Anyone could see the anger and disgust on the face of the young Empress, I could see the rage building up and surely giving the order for the guards that were there to take me to prison directly for being disrespectful and unsubordinated toward the Empress. I closed my eyes ready to let them take me away, but the order never came or I never heard it, nor did I feel how anyone tried to grabbed me by the arms and push me away.

I opened my eyes and stare at the sight that was in front of me. The Lord Protector had bent over and was speaking silently to the Empress. I could see that the girl wasn't really happy with what the Lord Protector was telling her. She looked at him and shook softly her face and then tried to say something in a whisper but the man was still talking. Then the young Empress face's change all together, it relaxed and became as beautiful as ever and smiled at me.

"It seems fair what you ask for Captain Curnow, you have indeed done a great service to the city of Dunwall and for that, I guess, I have no other choice but to let you step aside. I just hope that the next Captain will be able to last longer. You are to get dismiss immediately, though. I hope you don't mind," I simply vow and took a deep breath and leave the room.

I deliver all that I need to the officer that were in the building, and took the few personal things I had on the office. As I made my way toward my small apartment I looked several times behind my shoulder, unsure if anyone would jump on me and be done with my life but I manage to get safe to my flat. As I stood against the door of it and feel how my heart returns to its normal rate and finally breathe with ease. I looked around and I couldn't believe I had finally done it, the only thing left for me to do was decided if I would stay in Dunwall or part to another city or even another island.

The next day as I return from shopping for some food I found Officer Langford form the City Watch by my door. Could it be that the Empress had a change of heart and was indeed going to send me to prison?

"Officer Langford," I said as I approach. "To what do I own the honor?"

"Its Captain now," he said in cold tone. "I'm here in behalf of the Empress."

"Oh," I said as I started looking for the keys, I have to admit my hands began to shake softly. "Really? Well I guess I will invite you a cup of tea, then, Captain. Is good to know that you were promoted to be Captain and not someone else."

"Yes, thanks you, capt- I mean Mister Curnow," he said as he walked inside the small flat.

As I make my way toward the stove and put some water to boiled I asked, "What is what the Empress want with me…?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Captain. You know I had always looked after you, but orders are orders. Here is a Royal pass, for you to use in this week at most. It had been expelled by the same Empress, made especially for you sir. It will let you board any ship to any part of the Empire. And I would highly recommend you to use it as soon as possible," he said as he took a small envelop and deliver it to me.

"So I have been exile?"

"I wouldn't use that world, sir. You never know who might be hearing," he approach to me and grabbed my hand. "I will use it as soon as possible Captain, it would be better for you."

The only good thing of this was that I didn't really have to sell any of my goods, since I had already done it. When I first thought of going to see the Empress I was sure they would be sending me to Coldridge Prison so I sell most of my things and now I barely had anything left with the exception of clothes mostly. I make my bag and decided to leave tomorrow and put some distance between me and this city.

I departed at midday, after telling my landlord that I was going to another island to live the last of my days away from all this, he did look sad, for he said I was one of the few honest man that remain in the city. I smiled at him and give him what I own him of the rent alongside the dress that I brought for Callista so long ago, he had a daughter and better she use it or him to sell it, that it remain with my things.

The ports were really busy that day, with whalers coming and going, but finding a ship that would go to Serkonos wasn't really that difficult, I show the boarding pass to the captain of the ship he gave me my own cabin and told me we will be leaving by nightfall once the tide had rise again. I nod and stayed inside the cabin for most of the time, maybe scare that something would happen to me if I leave. But before we left port I decided to take a last quick walk around the ports and as I made me way toward the ship, I felt a cold and piercing look on my back. I turned and stared at the Royal Protector, he was leaning against a column. He started walking toward me, what I first thought was that the Empress had sent him to kill me, but I remain motionless. He soon stood a meter away from me and smirk at me, he even chuckle a little.

"I'm not here to end your life Captain, if that is what you think," he said and return to his emotionless face. "I'm here to ask you for a favor."

I looked at him but didn't say anything, I just remain, motionless, then I asked, "What favor?"

"It is really simple," he said. "You are going to the island of Serkonos, aren't you Captain?" I simply nodded. "Good, I want you to deliver this letter and package to my mother, surely you will enjoy her company, as much as she will enjoys yours captain," he said as he handed me the package and an envelope, he also gave me a small piece of paper. "Those are direction to get to the state once you are in the city of Karnaca," and with that said he gave me his back and started walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and looked at me, I don't know what he had seen in my face, but simply said, "Don't worry captain, no knife from Dunwall will come after you, if that is what is worrying you."

I didn't answered back so he gave me again his back and again I screamed from behind, "Why?"

He looked again at me.

"Why you did that?" I asked. "Why you stood up for me, when nobody else would? Why you stop her from sending me to prison my Lord?"

He stood motionless for what seem to be a couple of minutes and then speak in a quiet voice, "An honest and rightful man like yourself shouldn't be sent to prison base on a false accusation," he had a sad look on his eyes, "no man like yourself should be force to walk down the path of despair. You shouldn't be force to walk down such a dark path…" and with that said he gave half turned and disappear in the shadows of the streets. I remain there a couple of minutes and the hurry back to the ship.

It had been a week since that event and I'm supposed to get to Serkonos tomorrow morning. Yet I'm still anxious and I as write this down, I hope to finally get it out, though I'm not sure if I should burn down these pages or not. I can only think in what the Lord Protector told me. I wonder, if he did what he did because he saw a bit of his old self in me and he didn't want to see the same injustice repeat itself? Yet I'm sure I wouldn't be save by anyone like he was, but I guess he was 'saved' too late. I wonder how things would have been different if he wouldn't have walked that path, would the Empire be on a golden age? Would Callista be alive, along others? Would all this be just but dark chapter in the history of Dunwall? But there is no point in wondering, as it can only torture one soul. Yet I can't stop myself of thinking that it only takes a death, false accusation and six months to change the whole destiny of an empire.

I can't do anything but wonder.


End file.
